


We Burned the Curry

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SLALB verse, Spanking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren cooks. Levi is thirsty. Eren never stops being thirsty. There's a lot of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Burned the Curry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gootbuttheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/gifts).



> This takes place sometime after the end of Something Lost and Left Behind but it is 100% unnecessary for you to have read that for this to make sense because there is literally no plot.
> 
> I asked Twitter for a porn prompt and [Kaden](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) gave me kitchen sex. So here is kitchen sex.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, or any kind of feedback is much appreciated.

Something smells good.

Erwin has been on my ass about the job I just got back from, about how Eren is rubbing off on me and I’m not being careful enough. Well, he can suck my dick. Or… actually I’m sure he’d rather suck Mike’s. But that’s beside the point.

Something smells good.

That’s not entirely uncommon, living with Eren. We tend to get takeout most of the time, too busy to try to cook anything. Or rather, Eren is too busy to cook anything, because even with his help I still can’t cook. When Eren _does_ cook, it’s usually something fairly simple, but still magnificently delicious. But this is different. It smells aromatic and more like the family recipes that are fairly rare for him to make.

To test my theory, I emerge from where I have been unpacking in the bedroom. True to expectations, Eren is in the kitchen, back turned to me, slaving away at the stove. He looks to be stirring something in a skillet. The sight of him brings a small smile to my lips. I always miss him when I do solo jobs, especially ones that last an _entire month_.

There is nothing hotter to me than they way his ass sways slightly as he bounces his weight from one foot to another to some imagined beat. And while what he’s making smells divine, I can think of better meals right now.

I don’t even realise I’ve moved until I’m close enough to snake my arms around Eren’s waist. When I do, he jumps in surprise and whips his head around. It’s now that I notice his earbuds nestled in his ears, playing some electronic drone that explains the bouncing. He takes the left one out and tries to twist a bit more in my embrace, “Did you finish unpacking?”

I hum and bury my nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling him in. I missed him. “Not yet. Smelled too good out here.”

His silence is probably punctuated with a raised eyebrow, I can practically feel the accompanying smirk, “The food or me?”

He probably wants to get a rise out of me, embarrass me. He should know better by now. “Both. But you definitely smell better. Missed you.”

“You too. It’s been lonely without you,” he says as he leans back into me. “Had to keep myself occupied all alone.”

I pull back enough so I can nip at the skin of his neck, “Oh? And what was it that you did?”

There’s a long pause and I can’t tell if it’s because he’s absorbed in the feeling of my teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of his neck or if he’s thinking.

“Went through an entire pack of batteries using that vibrator we bought.”

I’m only vaguely aware of his giggle as my entire body freezes and all of my blood rushes directly to my dick. I can hear it as it pounds in my ears and out of my brain, because all I can think about is my mental image of Eren spread out on the bed, flushed with his cock standing proudly and the vibrator buried in his ass. And then his hand glides over his cock and his eyes close as he moans _so beautifully_.

“-break you? Leeeeviiii.” Finally his voice pulls me out of the fantasy. He laughs again and tries to pull away to attend to the food again.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” I growl, pulling him closer and spinning us around.

He squeaks, “Levi! The curry is going to burn!”

Lowly, and borderline _dangerously_ , I whisper in his ear, “I don’t care, I have better things to eat right…” I bring one of my hands around to his ass and squeeze, “Here.”

He whimpers and I take that as my cue to continue. Both of my hands move to work open the catch of his pants before pushing his shirt over his head. He’s more or less accommodating, helping me help him out of his shirt. Once his shirt is a suitable distance away from us, I push him forward, just rough enough to let him know what I want, so that he’s bent over the granite counter of the island.

The position offers me a perfect view of his bronzed skin pulled tight across hard muscles. My hands trace lines I’m so familiar with but have to relearn after my long absence. Eren shudders slightly as my fingers ghost along the plane of him. “God, Eren. I missed you so much. Missed your gorgeous back.” My hands move lower and tease at the waistband of his pants, “Missed your beautiful ass.”

“Leviii, nnng.” And the way he cranes his neck over his shoulder and shoots me this _pleading_ look makes me have to close my eyes just to catch my breath. Just to ground myself and keep from coming right then because _fuck_ I missed him.

Once I’ve got some semblance of control over myself again, I open my eyes and yank Eren’s pants and underwear down over his ass and push them down until he can step out of them, letting his earbuds fall where they will along with them. Now, with no more layers impeding me, I push his legs apart and kneed my fingers into his cheeks.

Eren’s fingers curl against the unyielding granite, searching for purchase. I lean down to mouth along his spine while my thumbs dip between his cheeks, teasing ever closer to his entrance, and whisper praise against his skin. My mouth marks a wet path lower and lower down his back until I’m practically kneeling on the kitchen floor. After biting gently at the plump flesh of his ass, I do actually fall to my knees.

“Lev- unngg.” I’m sure he was going to ask what I was doing, or why I’m on the floor, but I cut him off by flattening my tongue against his entrance and licking a slow stripe over it. The long keening moans that fall from his lips echo off the granite and encourage me. I let my nails dig into him and circle my tongue around the tight ring of muscle.

“Mmm, Eren. You taste _so good_. Love how you moan for me.” He whines and pushes back into me, begging for my tongue on him again. I’m nothing if not accommodating, at least for Eren, so I lean back into him and offer a few more licks before stiffening my tongue enough to press it into him. To the sound of his moans and whines, I set a rhythm of relentless wet thrusting while my hands wander over his thighs and lower back.

Eren squirms again and I back off for a moment, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. “Nngh, Levi. Need _you_.”

I quirk my brow and mouth up the back of his thigh, “Oh? But you were having so much fun with the vibrator. Maybe I should go get that. Watch you fuck yourself on it.” The sound he makes is one I will keep in my memory forever. It’s a desperate, _wrecked_ whine and I can help but smile against his skin.

“ _Please_. Just fuck me, _now_.”

After placing a gentle kiss to his entrance, I stand again and lean over him, letting my hands wander. “Either we both need to move or I need to go get lube and a condom.” Eren buries his face as much as he can in the countertop and makes an odd noise. “What’s that sound for, Bright Eyes?”

The first time he speaks it’s quiet and garbled against the counter. After my urging he turns his head enough so that I can hear him, “There’s some in the drawer.”

This is news to me. Eren and I are more than a little adventurous with where we decide to get intimate, but since both Erwin _and_ Hanji have keys to our apartment and are less than stellar at _warnings_ , they’ve walked in on us enough times that generally, we’ve kept our activities to the bedroom and more secluded areas of the apartment. Because of this, supplies are kept in the bedroom. “And _why_ is there lube in the kitchen?”

“Anything can happen?” he says with a question in his voice and red tipped ears.

“Sounds to me like _someone_ was planning something. Tell me, Eren,” I lean in close and lick at the shell of his ear, “Am I living up to your plans?”

Eren lets out a long breath and nods while his fingers twitch. Then he reaches back to grope around for the drawer he’s apparently dedicated to these sort of activities. He manages to push himself up some so that he can reach as he digs around in a nearby drawer under the island. One of my hands caresses his hip, brushing over the tough scar tissue there, “Need help?”

He glares at me over his shoulder, “What I _need_ is for you to take off your clothes and _fuck me_.”

I smirk at him and give him a light slap on his exposed bottom before I back off to shed my clothes. When I’ve rid myself of the fabric, Eren’s found the lube and a condom and laid them on the counter next to where he’s leaned over it, propped up on his elbows and wiggling his ass a little as he looks over his shoulder at me. Stupid, cocky, teasing, _fucking attractive_ little shit.

“You keep shaking that ass at me and I might have to mark it up.”

His only response is to push it back further and wave it back in front of me. My eyes track the movement for a moment before I approach and make good my threat. The first slap is lighter than he’s expecting by the needy sound he gives me in reaction, but we’ll get there. I run my hand over the spot I’d just hit, gently caressing his skin, before pulling back and coming down with considerably more force. The way he jumps slightly and the moan spills from his lips goes straight to my dick, making it twitch.

This time, when I rub at the spot, I ask, “You good, Bright Eyes?”

“ _Yes!_ More, pleasemoreplease.”

And that’s all I need to keep going, alternating between slaps and caresses, swapping between his cheeks and staying far away from his tailbone. I watch in complete fascination as the colour rises on his cheeks, from a flushed dusting to a lovely dark pink. Once I’m satisfied with the colour, I run my hand over him and reach for the bottle of lube, “Such a pretty colour, I think you deserve a reward for this.”

I feel him shudder under me as I uncap the lube and coat my fingers with it. Once it’s warmed, I circle his entrance briefly before pressing in with one finger. “Hmmm, already pretty relaxed. Is there something you want to tell me?”’

“Got bored waiting for you to come home. Shouldn’t need m-much.”

I’m proud of his little stutter when I add a second finger easily and scissor my fingers to make sure he’s nice and stretched. He’s right, it really doesn’t take much. I lean forward into him so I can growl in his ear, “What a good boy you are, getting ready for me. Such a good pup.”

“Hah, Levi, need you so bad. I’m ready, _please_.”

“As you wish, little pup.” I take back my fingers, wiping them off on a nearby dish cloth, then quickly roll on the condom. Once I’ve got a generous coating of lube I line myself up and push in _so slowly_ knowing exactly what it does to Eren. I have to hold his hips still against the counter to keep him from slamming back into me. It takes a long time before my hips are flush against him and I just stay there a moment, panting over him.

After some time, Eren wiggles a bit, “L-Levi. _Move_.”

“So demanding.” Still, I oblige, pulling back as slowly as I had pushed in then _slamming_ forward into him. Both of us release twin groans at the feeling. I throw my head back, overwhelmed with the feeling of him. “God, Eren, so tight, so _hot_. You’re so perfect, taking me with your pretty ass.”

“Ah, feels so good. Missed your cock.” 

He ruts back into me as I slow to a moderate and more shallow pace. “Oh? But didn’t you have one? Wasn’t it just as good?”

I hold him back against me for just a fraction of an extra moment before I shift and start back up my more brutal pace from earlier. After the first snap forward, he cries out as I brush against the bundle of nerves deep inside him. “No! No, your cock is m-much better-r. So good. _Right there._ ”

I wouldn’t be able to hold back my moan even if I had wanted to. He sounds so wrecked, so beautiful. And he _feels_ so wonderful. “G-good boy. _God_ , so amazing, little pup. Are you close?”

“Hnng.” Not even able to form words anymore, even so simple as a yes, means he is _definitely_ close.

I focus on my pace, driving into him hard, relentless. It doesn’t take long for it to turn erratic, but I make sure to hit his prostate on every thrust.

“Le-evi. T-tou… touch me.” I barely manage to get my hand under him and wrapped around him before I’m coming with shallow thrusts to work myself through until I can’t stand the overstimulation. My hand works over him in quick pulls and it’s only a few strokes before he’s spilling all over my hand and the counter and cabinets.

It takes a long time before either of us move and I can hear Eren’s joints crack and pop as he stretches to standing. I wince, “Are you alright?”

He turns to me, leaning down for a passionate kiss, “Better than. Can’t say the same for the curry though.”

And it’s now that I finally notice the pungent scent of something burning, “Oh well. We can just get takeout and watch a movie.

He smiles warmly at me, “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
